


You Can Only Hide It So Long

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Embarrassment, M/M, Omorashi, Piss kink, Wetting, closet piss kink, i really hope this has never happened to anyone with a piss kink, if so my condolences, maybe ooc?, this is my first time writing them so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance has a closet piss kink, and when he decides to watch a show with Keith, things don't quite go as planned.





	You Can Only Hide It So Long

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Voltron fic so I hope it's not horrible lol. Constructive criticism is appreciated.

Lance, in recent months, had observed something quite strange about himself. He found pleasure in filling his bladder to the absolute brim, holding it for as long as humanly possible, and then basking in the sweet relief of finally emptying it. Preferably in his pants, which he deemed was childish and gross of him, but had ultimately decided not to shame himself. Of course, no one knew. Even Keith, who he'd become quite bonded with, hadn't the slightest clue about it. He was quite keen on not personally shaming himself, but if anyone ever found out, he'd be mortified, and most likely view himself as scum of the earth.

Lance was never argumentative when Keith asked to watch a shown with him, even when he didn't know what the show was. As long as they were spending time together, he would never complain. They flopped down onto the couch, Lance putting his arm around the other teen. Keith's response was settling onto his chest and wordlessly fixing his gaze on the screen.

They watched in silence, save for the occasional laugh. It was a comedy, after all. Lance noticed when he did laugh, that his bladder was by no means empty. He'd started paying closer attention to his bladder after he'd discovered his new pleasue, so as to not end up in any compromising situations. He was quite far from desperate, though he'd have to get up and go soon. He turned his attention back to the screen in front of him.

10 more minutes passed, and he was shifting slightly in his seat, but not so much that Keith would notice. In any normal situation, he would have already gotten up and went, but the form that lay on his chest looked too comfortable to just move. He hadn't even realized he'd been staring at Keith so intently until the teen laughed, snapping him from his gaze. He glanced up to see what was supposedly so humorous. His eyes widened slightly as a character on screen did a blatant potty dance while they looked frantically for a restroom. Lance felt his stomach drop. Keith was laughing so hard that what if he got suspicious that he wasn't? What if he got found out? His mind raced, and he decided to match the other's amusement.

As he laughed, he realized that his bladder was reaching it's limit. He thought about why it would be that full already, but his question was answered as his eyes fell upon 2 empty soda cans on the table in front of him. He groaned internally, and panicked a bit, feeling a drop of urine dampen his boxers. He knew he should just get up and go, but what would Keith say if he rushed off to the bathroom during a scene like this? Surely he'd make fun of him. He clenched his muscles as hard as he could, hoping to any God there was that this damned show would just end.

If any God existed, they must have not been too keen on Lance at that moment.

Lance was fake laughing so hard that he'd made his bladder let go. He gasped in horror, pushing Keith off of him, both hands coming to grip his crotch in an attempt to stem the flow. To his absolute mortification, his bladder wasn't having it and continued to empty itself through his futile grip. The other teen watched from across the couch, a little shaken up from being thrown out of comfortable position so suddenly. Lance made a choked noise as pee gushed between his fingers, soaking his pants and pooling under his ass. His eyes became glassy and he let out a hesitant sigh of relief, loosening his grip and resting his hands on his thighs. He stayed hunched over as his stream tampered off after about 60 seconds. They were both still, and it was silent save for Lance's quiet panting, as the show had ended about half way through the accident.

"Um...Lance..?"

Oh god. This was officially the worst thing that's ever happened to him. What was he supposed to do? If he sprinted out of the room, he'd still, without a doubt, have to face Keith at a later date. What were his other options? He buried his face in his arms since his hands were still soaked in urine. His face felt on fire, and tears pricked at his eyes. He refused to cry, though. That would make him look like even more of an idiot.

"Uh..it's okay..?" Keith said as he awkwardly patted him on the back. Lance sighed, lifting up his head to look at him.  
"Y'know, I really don't think it is. You are obviously disgusted by me. It's even worse that I enjoy this!" His eyes widened, realizing what he'd just admitted. He stared blankly for a second, pressing his lips into a thin line. "What I meant to say-"  
"Lance, I honestly don't give a shit. I'm more worried about the fact that you think I'm repulsed by you than the fact that you have some kind of strange fetish, or something like that." Keith crossed his arms. "I wouldn't even still be here if I thought you were disgusting."

Lance pondered that, and realized that it made absolute sense. Keith wasn't the kind of person to feign tolerance for someone. He looked at his soaked lap, face scrunching as the stench hit his nose like a truck. "It is gross, though...." he muttered. Keith shrugged.  
"Maybe this stuff is kind of like how different people like different foods. While someone may think a food is gross, someone could think it's amazing, and then there are people who think it's just okay." He said.  
"Wow, that was actually pretty damn wise. I didn't know you were capable of such smart thoughts." Lance chuckled.  
"What's that supposed to mean!?" He huffed, and Lance just chuckled again.  
"Ah, well, I'm going to grab a shower for...obvious reasons." He gestured to his lap, and promptly abided by his statement.

Keith cleaned the couch, and Lance made him promise not to breathe a word to anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it wasn't too horrible =w=


End file.
